


Demons

by celticdreamz



Series: CapHill Week Oct, 2014 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, One Shot, mentions of prior abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticdreamz/pseuds/celticdreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t get too close<br/>It’s dark inside<br/>It’s where my demons hide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Second Entry for CapHill Week at Tumblr.com
> 
> October 19 2014, Sunday  
> Major Theme: Album.  
> Minor Theme: “Demons" by Imagine Dragons.

He was close, maybe too close. She could feel the warmth radiating from him thanks to that serum. His thumb gently traced over her cheek as they lay in the dark together on her bed. She'd had another one of her nightmares, and he had raced over from his apartment across the hall to simply be there and hold her until the terror had passed.

"I wish you hadn't seen me like that." She rolled over onto her back, breaking the intense eye contact. 

"Maria." There was a soft rebuke in his voice as he propped his head up on one hand to look at her. "I have nightmares, too. It's just part of being a soldier."

"Except this one didn't have anything to do with being a soldier," she exhaled. He didn't say anything, but simply caressed her arm in a silent show of support. She supposed that part of being someone's 'girl' was actually opening up and letting them in. Except that she hated feeling vulnerable. She finally drew in a deep breath. "It was about my dad."

Fingers tightened around hers as though to lend her some of his strength. "Want to talk about it…?"

"Not really."

She didn't need to explain it for him to understand. He'd read through her SHIELD personnel file, which included practically her entire life history. That included medical records showing that she'd gone to three different hospitals in nine months as a kid for a ruptured eardrum, broken nose, and broken wrist. There had been notes from various doctors and nurses suspecting abuse, but it seemed that she was one of those kids who fell through the cracks. And he hated it for her.

The bed shifted as she rolled onto her opposite side, but he knew her well enough to understand the move wasn't meant to shut him out. Curling up on her side, often with the covers pulled over her head, was a self-comforting gesture he hadn't expected of her. Rather than leave, he simply slid one arm under her neck and pulled the covers over both of them before wrapping his other arm around her waist. He was rewarded with a soft sigh and the feel of her back snuggling into his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere," he murmured into her dark hair.

Another sigh and then words spoken so quietly he almost didn't hear them. "Thanks, Steve."


End file.
